The Better One
by kag-chan
Summary: A/U.Highschool fic.Kagome&Kikyou are bestfriends.Both have a very pleasing attitude.Both love&do anything for each other. Both fell in love. Both fell in love w/ a man named... Inuyasha.


The Better One  
  
Prologue: Albums, Pictures and Bunch of Memories  
  
By: kag-chan  
  
---------------  
  
I was packing all my things inside my bags, luggage, and all you could think where things are placed when you're moving away. Clothes, things and other personal stuffs. We're going back home. Home. How sweet those thoughts are. I miss all the things I left back there. The shrine, my room, our neighbors, my school, and my friends, especially Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou. She's the best of friends anyone could have. That's what makes me lucky. Not that my other friends aren't special. Sango is nice, so does Miroku. It's just that Kikyou is different, in some other way.  
  
We have so much in common. We do things with each other, we both like the same things, we almost think like each other, we look like each other, heck, some people say we could pass as twins. And sometimes, I feel like we have single souls. I think that's the fact that makes her different.  
  
I have to move away for the past two years to settle family things here. Since Papa died, Mama, Grandpa, Souta and I have to come here in U.S. to fix things with Papa's attorney. Until now, I still can't believe that we inherited such money from him, heck, I didn't even thought he have those kind of possessions, 'cause you see, when he was still alive, we just lived a simple life, just an ordinary middle class. But still, I would exchange my life for a beggar's life just to live like before. Like when we were still complete. Like when Papa was still alive. Good thing Mama is a strong woman, and Grandpa and Souta are here, or I wouldn't get over his death and I would suffer more than I did.  
  
Two years is a long time, but I think nothing has change to Kikyou and because we always kept in touch with each other.  
  
Oh, gee, it's already 10:00 PM, we have to arrive at 12:00 midnight at the airport. Have to finish packing...  
  
---------------  
  
I'm almost finished packing when I noticed an album between the piles of my "Harry Potter Books Sequels"(O.o). I took it and opened as I sat down on my red beanbag at my carpeted floor. I leaned against the side of my bed for comfort.  
  
The first picture I saw was a picture of me when I was still a baby. Mama was lying on her bed, her back leaning against the pillows so she was in sitting position. She was holding me in her arms. Papa was sitting beside her right side, his arm around her shoulders. Kikyou's mother, who looks a lot younger, (heck that was about sixteen years ago, no wonder she looks a lot younger!) was holding a sleeping Kikyou in her arms. She was sitting on a chair beside Mama's bed. All the elder ones were smiling warmly at the camera. Grandpa was nowhere to be seen, so I guess he's the one holding the camera. From the look of the background, it's obvious we were in the hospital. A day after I was born, probably. Oh, I forgot, Kikyou and I has the same date of birth, but she's a year older.  
  
The second picture was when I was four years old and Kikyou was five. The picture was on our birth day, obviously. Gosh! We really do look like twins! We wore the same outfit. A raffled silky dress skirt, with a lace tied into a ribbon at the chest and back at the hip part. Well, not really the same. She wears the black version while I was wearing the gray one. We both have our hair done in a half moon, held by a black lace on her and gray on me. We were blowing up a figure '4' and '5' candle on our cake.  
  
As I flipped the pages, sweet memories are coming back to me. A picture of Papa sitting next to Mama while fixing his fishing rod and me standing next to him eating a sandwich. A picture of Kikyou and me in our Bangkok trip. Papa, me and Kikyou sitting near the Eiffel Tower. Souta's baby pictures and hey!! I remember this! A picture of Kikyou and me unwrapping a birthday present from our kindergarten teacher. A big, fluffy white dog plushy!!  
  
It's not really a good memory. That has been or very first fight. We quarreled about who's gonna keep it. At first I thought it wasn't that serious, but then the next day, she started to ignore me. Weeks have past and she still did the same. I was crying very hard and grandpa said she's not worth it. You know, it's funny. Whenever that happens, two years old Souta will also cry even though he doesn't know why we were crying. He also does the same when I am angry. That makes me happy and makes me love him more. Oh well, back to the story. So I cried and cried, finally I talked to her and apologized. Hey! I can't loose the 'best' friend I ever had. She agreed after I told her she can keep the plushy... *sigh* The things you do for a friend.  
  
---------------  
  
"Kagome! It's time to leave!" A voice called out from downstairs.  
  
"Just a moment Ma!" Kagome answered back. She quickly got up from the beanbag and threw in all the left things to be pack inside her bags.  
  
'Wait for me Tokyo! I'm finally coming back!'  
  
---------------  
  
If you have time, please review.  
  
luv,  
  
kag-chan 


End file.
